Estrelas
by Hina Townsend
Summary: Ela não se lembrava mais da existência de ninguém. Naquele momento, seu mundo se limitava a Loki...[Loki & Fenris] Dedicada a Layla Hamilton Kikumaru.


_Fic dedicada a Layla Hamilton Kikumaru. Se não fosse por ela, não haveria fic... Muito obrigada pelo apóio, viu? Espero que esteja à altura de ganhar um desenho seu. Desculpa por te fazer esperar tanto, mas aí está. Minha 1ª fic de Ragnarök._

**Estrelas**

Estrelas. Mil estrelas. Isso foi tudo o que Fenris pôde ver ao abrir os olhos.

Ela já estava começando a ficar acostumada a acordar no meio da noite. Afinal, essa era a única forma que ela tinha encontrado de observar Chaos sem ser notada. _Pelo menos ela achava que não estava sendo notada._

O grupo se encontrava para em uma clareira em que tinha parado para passar a noite. Do lugar onde estava deitada, Fenris podia ver apenas Chaos, que, ao contrário dela, estava profundamente adormecido.

Virando o corpo na direção dele, Fenris passou a observá-lo, do mesmo jeito que fazia todas as noites desde... Bem, desde muito tempo, nem ela saberia dizer quanto. Eu toda a vez que o fazia, ela se sentia incrivelmente culpada, mas não conseguia evitar.

Fenris não sentia o tempo passando. Tudo lhe parecia tão melhor quando podia, mesmo que fosse escondida de tudo e de todos, observar Chaos respirar calmamente enquanto dormia.

Ela poderia ter passado o resto da noite observando Chaos, mas algo a fez mudar de idéia. Os lábios de Chaos tinham se movido, formando uma palavra, apesar de não emitir nenhum som. Mesmo assim, não era preciso ser um gênio para deduzir a palavra havia sido formada. "Íris".

Rapidamente, os olhos de Fenris se encheram de lágrimas que ela não se esforçou para conter, afinal, ninguém podia vê-la mesmo...

"Por que eu não o encontrei antes? Se o tivesse feito, ele estaria murmurando o meu nome durante a noite, não o nome dela. Por que isso teve que ser assim?" ela se perguntava, amargurada. Uma voz conhecida interrompeu bruscamente os seus pensamentos.

- Não vai dormir?

Ao se virar, Fenris se deparou com Loki. Será que ele tinha visto tudo? Será que ele sabia? Ela esperava que não. Ela tentou esconder suas lágrimas, sendo muito malsucedida. Nem isso ela conseguia fazer direito?

- Eu só estou... ééé... um pouco sem sono. – a voz dela tinha saído muito mais trêmula e insegura do que ela pretendia que fosse. Ela tentou consertar esse erro assumindo um ar um pouco mais displicente do que antes para continuar a falar. – Por que pergunta?

Ela notou algo estranho na expressão de Loki. Algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Seria... preocupação?

"Certo, como se ele fosse se preocupar comigo. Parece que essas noites sem dormir estão me provocando delírios" ela ria de si mesma em pensamento, apesar de não achar graça nenhuma no fato de não ter ninguém que se preocupasse verdadeiramente com ela.

- Só acho um pouco imprudente passar tantas noites em claro quando temos uma grande jornada pela frente. – Loki respondeu, observando a reação de Fenris com cuidado.

"Espera um pouco. Ele disse "tantas noites"? Isso quer dizer que ele já tinha percebido isso antes, certo? Há quanto tempo ele sabe? Será que ele não contou a ninguém?". Apesar de tentar disfarçar, Fenris sabia que estava corada. Ela decididamente não estava preparada psicologicamente para um momento daqueles. Ela tinha sido pega no ato!

Sem saber o que dizer, Fenris se limitou a encarar Loki, como se o desafiasse a dizer mais alguma coisa. Ela sabia que, se Loki não tivesse certeza de que ela ficava acordada para observar Chaos, aquele olhar teria confirmado qualquer suspeita. Mesmo assim, ela não tinha mais nenhuma idéia de reação em mente. Ele apenas a encarou de volta. Aquilo estava ficando pior a cada momento que passava.

Os dois ficaram assim por tanto tempo que Fenris se perguntou se Loki não teria congelado. Ela sabia que nunca poderia vencer Loki naquele joguinho. A disciplina dele estava fora do comum, até mesmo para um mercenário. Pensando nisso, ela resolveu desistir de encará-lo, voltando os olhos para o céu estrelado que estava excepcionalmente belo naquela noite. Ela não fazia idéia de que horas eram, só sabia que queria que a manhã nunca chegasse.

Ela perdeu completamente a noção de tudo. Não sentia o ar frio da noite. Não sentia seus pés sobre o chão. Nem mesmo sentia a angústia de um amor não-correspondido. Na verdade, ela não sentia nada que não tivesse relação com a fascinação por uma noite tão linda.

- Não acha que deveria desistir? – indagou a voz de Loki, trazendo Fenris bruscamente de volta à realidade. Quando ela voltou seu olhar para o mercenário, ele indicou Chaos com um leve aceno de mão. Fenris suspirou.

- Acho. Mas eu não tenho certeza de que conseguiria fazer isso. – ela respondeu com um sorriso amargo.

- Entendo – Loki disse com um sorriso igualmente amargo, embora Fenris, no momento, não saber dizer o motivo. – Ele já tem uma pessoa.

Sentindo o impacto daquelas palavras, Fenris tentou segurar as lágrimas. Tarde demais. Elas começaram a cair sem que ela nada pudesse fazer para conte-las.

Antes que se desse conta, Loki já havia se aproximado e secava as lágrimas dela com uma das mãos. Ela não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Tudo aquilo parecia ser tão surreal, pelo menos aos olhos dela.

- Você também deveria ter alguém. – Loki sussurrou numa voz tão suave que até o fazia parecer com outra pessoa. Os olhos de Fenris estavam grudados no rosto dele, tão próximo. Aquela era a primeira vez que ela percebia o quanto Loki era bonito. Ela nunca tinha olhado para ele de um jeito diferente, mas agora era o que estava fazendo.

Nada mais parecia fazer sentido para ela. Ela tentou desviar o olhar de Loki, mas tudo parecia estar enevoado. Apenas Loki estava nítido. E ele estava tão perto que ela poderia até...

"Droga! Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso! Ele não vai me beijar. Por mais que eu queira, ele não vai me beijar. Como assim "por mais que eu queira"? Eu não quero! Ou quero? Isso está ficando cada vez mais confuso. Por que a mão dele está no meu rosto? Eu já parei de chorar, não parei? Eu não mais o que está acontecendo! Seja lá o que for isso não é nada mal. Acho que é agora..."

Loki pousou a outra mão na cintura de Fenris e a puxou para mais perto dele. Ela se deixou levar sem resistência. No instante que se seguiu os dois estavam se beijando com tanta urgência que parecia que estavam esperando há séculos por uma chance de se beijarem. Ela sentiu que a mão de Loki que estava anteriormente apoiada em seu rosto ir para a nuca de Fenris, como se ele tivesse medo que a moça pudesse fugir dele, coisa que ela não tinha nem um pingo de vontade de fazer.

Para provar isso, ela passou seus dois braços em volta do pescoço dele e se colocou na ponta dos pés, com a intenção de aprofundar mais o beijo.

Ela estava vagamente ciente da existência de Chaos. Ou de Íris. Ou de qualquer outra pessoa, pois, naquele momento, seu mundo se resumia a Loki e àquele beijo. Ela também não sabia como conseguira viver por tanto tempo sem sentir aquilo. Aquela sensação que experimentava lhe parecia vital a partir daquele momento.

"Como eu fui burra! Esse tempo todo me consumindo em suspiros por causa do... Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Isso não importa agora. Como eu pude ser tão cega a ponto de não ver quem estava aqui ao meu lado? Como eu pude... nunca ter reparado em Loki?" ela se perguntava mentalmente, mas sabia que as respostas não importavam no momento. O que realmente era importante era desfrutar daquela presença que agora ela descobria ser tão necessária.

A noite nunca lhe pareceu tão perfeita como parecia agora. Não só por causa das estrelas, mas porque sabia que tinha alguém com quem observa-las...

_**Fim**_

_Isso é tão legal! Essa fic é a minha primeira one shot, a primeira na qual eu descrevo um beijo de verdade(em "A Marca de Morte" o que aconteceu foi só um quase-beijo) e, como eu já disse no topo, a minha primeira fic de Ragnarök(apesar de eu já ter idéia pra mais duas delas)._

_Não é exatamente uma obra-prima, mas eu acabei gostando dela, não sei bem o porquê. Só não gostei muito do final, mas eu não tinha mais nenhuma outra idéia, então..._

_Eu... Não tenho mais nada a dizer. Espero que tenham gostado de ler assim como eu gostei de escrever. E deixem reviews, nem que sejam para me dizer para desistir de ser ficwriter(às vezes eu preciso de um toque para cair na real, sabe?). _


End file.
